Amateur Bucks
| image = File:TapBall Amateur Bucks.png | imagewidth = 116 | Row 1 title = Event | Row 1 info = Tap Ball 2015 Event }} ( ) were a limited time currency during the Tap Ball 2015 Event. They were earned in different ways. * As a reward for playing Tap Ball * From tapping Sports Fans in the player's Springfield, one was rewarded for every Sport Fan tapped during Act 2 and 3. * From tapping Sports Fans in friends' Springfields, one was rewarded for the first 50 friend actions. * From sending characters on event related tasks. were used to upgrade the Tap Ball's players and to craft prizes. Jobs Rewarding Amateur Bucks The following list gives an overview about all jobs rewarding . Each job rewarded one Amateur Buck per hour. The only exception from this rule are jobs involving multiple characters, which reward one Amateur Buck per hour per character. First Time Only Jobs rewarded when they were done for the first time during the questline, but only paid Cash after that. All jobs rewards were changed to Cash after the event ended. Regular Jobs= Ballet Ralph * Somersault - 4h * Tap Dance - 8h Baseball Jasper * Catch an Imaginary Fly Ball - 4h * Learn About Women in Baseball - 8h * Swing Bat - 24h Boxing Drederick Tatum * Shadowbox - 4h * Fumble Things - 8h Crazy Cat Lady * Bowl a Cat - 4h Fit Milhouse * Order Unnecessary Fitness Gadgets - 4h Football Nelson * Nelson - 4h * Practice Tackling in the Hallway - 8h * Stiff-arm Rush - 24h Furious D * Ride Around Town - 4h * * Be Cool - 12h Gorgeous Grampa * Prance And Preen - 12h Gymnastic Lisa * Walk the Beam - 12h Jockey Bart * Whip Around Town - 12h Lugash * Cartwheeling - 4h KBBL Radio * KBBL Sports - 16h Kung Fu Comic Book Guy * Practice Moves - 4h * Teach Kung Fu Class - 8h * Use Nunchaku -- 12h Ned Flanders * Do Lunges - 4h Pin Pal Apu * Bowl - 4h * Polish Balls - 24h Referee Homer * Invent New Tap Ball Rules - 60m * Referee Tap Ball - 4h * Bicycle Kick - 12h Soccer Lisa * Watch Soccer - 60m * Practice Kicks - 4h * Study Soccer Statistics - 8h * Juggle Ball - 24h Softball Mr. Burns * Practice Swinging - 4h * Signal Plays - 8h * Brew Tonic - 12h Strongman Homer * Impress Rubes with His Strength - 12h Tennis Marge * Serve - 4h * Crabwalk - 24h Toreador Abe * Taunt - 4h * Feign Attack - 24h |-|Quest Based Jobs= Bart Simpson * Attend Kung Fu Class - 60m * Chuckle to Himself - 4h * Throw the Ball - 8h * Run Into the Fence - 12h Baseball Jasper * Get Changed - 60m Bowlers * Fight for Free Stuff - 16h Boxing Drederick Tatum * Have a Boxing Match - 4h * * Stay in Shape - 24h Bumblebee Man * Move into the Stadium - 8h Dolph * Steal Lunch Money - 4h Football Nelson * Eavesdrop on Kids - 60m * Bully Homer - 4h * Go Long - 4h * Score a Ball Down - 8h * Yell Angrily - 12h Furious D * Eat at Krusty Burger - 20m * Run Around the Track - 24h Homer Simpson * Climb the Murderhorn - 20h * Perfect his Raw Egg Recipe - 1d 12h Jimbo Jones * Steal Lunch Money - 4h Jockey Bart * Eat at Krusty Burger - 20m * Find a Hobby - 24h * * Ride Furious D Around the Track - 24h Kearney Zzyzwicz * Steal Lunch Money - 4h Kung Fu Comic Book Guy * Challenge his Rival - 16h * Milhouse Van Houten * Compete with His Own Team - 12h * Look up to a New Father Figure - 12h Mr. Burns * Learn About Modern Basketball - 8h Nelson * Steal Lunch Money - 4h Pin Pal Apu * Bowl for Goal - 4h * Bowl the Ball - 8h * Visit The Simpson House - 8h * Search his Squish Lab - 12h * Stare Wistfully Out The Window - 24h Soccer Lisa * Kick the Soccer Ball - 4h * Kick the Ball - 8h * Trip Over the Ball - 12h Softball Mr. Burns * Learn What Softball Is - 4h * Bond with Milhouse - 8h * * Watch the Game - 12h * Yell at Children - 12h Tennis Marge * Ask Apu to Play Tennis - 2h * Ask Homer to Play Tennis - 2h * Ask Lisa to Play Tennis - 2h * Search the Basement for a Hobby - 4h Wiggum * Attend Dance Recital - 12h Willie * Buy Sports Equipment - 8h |-|First Time Only Jobs= Ballet Ralph * Go to Dance Class - 60m * Dance in the Recital - 12h Baseball Jasper * Sign Autographs - 60m Boxing Drederick Tatum * Bond with His Pet Tiger - 24h Jockey Bart * Check the Race Schedule - 60m Kung Fu Comic Book Guy * Practice Moves - 4h * Teach Kung Fu Class - 8h * Use Nunchaku - 12h * Battle B-Movie Style - 16h * Watch Kung Fu Movies - 24h Toreador Abe * Steal Confessional Curtains - 60m * Pester People in the Kwik-E-Mart - 8h * Steal Swords - 12h * Feign Attack - 24h |-|Limited time= Ballet Ralph * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Baseball Jasper * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Boxing Drederick Tatum * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Crazy Cat Lady * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Fit Milhouse * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Football Nelson * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Furious D * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Jockey Bart * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Lugash * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Kung Fu Comic Book Guy * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Ned Flanders * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Pin Pal Apu * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Referee Homer * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Soccer Lisa * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Softball Mr. Burns * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Tennis Marge * Practice Tap Ball - 4h Toreador Abe * Practice Tap Ball - 4h * linked job involving two characters, will reward twice as much as normal jobs Gallery File:Amateur Bucks - Earn.png Category:Tap Ball 2015 Event Category:Currency Category:Limited Time Category:Tap Ball Currency